Face Down
by KyleXYnum1fan
Summary: Charlie and Amanda are still dating and Kyle has returned from his life with the Petersons. What will happen next? Rated T for graphic violence and mild kissing/groping.
1. Bruises

"Face Down"

"Face Down"

A.N. I do not own Kyle XY or any of the characters. I do not own the lyrics or the song. I don't own the food company either. All copyrights go to their rightful owners. If you read the lyrics below, you will get the story more. The story takes place right after episode 2x02 but he has all his powers that he discovered from 2.5.

_Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_--_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,_

_You cry alone and he swears that he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

_Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end,_

_As your lies crumble down._

_A new life she has found._

_--_

Chapter 1: Bruises

There he stood, looking down at her. They were all alone. Just like always. Charlie Tanner with his girlfriend Amanda Bloom at her house. He had cornered her in between a bedside table and a wall as he guzzled vodka and swung his fist at her.

"Charlie stop it!" She yelled at him. There were tears streaming down her face. He took another chug and wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve.

"Oh come on baby…" Charlie said as he once again swung his fist close to her; just barely missing her face.

She jumped back and slipped away from him; she ran out of her room and shut the door behind her. She turned to run down the stairs but tripped on the laundry basket sitting on the floor next to her bedroom. She fell down the flight of stairs, hitting the bottom with a crash.

"Baby? What are you doing out there?" Charlie said as he swaggered out of her bedroom and started shuffling down the stairs getting closer and closer to the bottom.

Amanda was in some sort of daze after hitting her head on the hardwood floors. She groaned as she lifted her aching body off the floor, trying to keep a distance from the man who has repeatedly abused her.

"Stay away from me Charlie!" She yelled as she stumbled away from him. He dropped the empty bottle and when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Don't say a word or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Charlie said as he hurried down the rest of the stairs, tripping over his own feet, and picked Amanda up by the front of her shirt. "Stay here." He commanded as he pushed her into the wall.

He walked over to the living room and stood by the door as he quickly tidied himself up. He then opened the door, trying not to show that he was drunk. Outside on their front porch stood Kyle Trager; the boy who lived next door.

"Hey Kyle! I didn't know you were back! What can I do for you?" Charlie said as best as he could.

"I was wondering if Amanda was home. Can I talk to her?" Kyle said as he had heard screams coming from their house and was getting worried.

"Uhh…yeah…one sec." Charlie said as he pushed the door a little. "Let me go get her."

And he did. But before he let him talk to her, they had the short talk.

"You better keep your mouth shut like a good girl or you will have the consequence." Charlie said in a shouting whisper, holding her arm tightly. "Ya know you love me." He continued as he pulled her face to his. She smacked his forearm and rubbed her eyes to try to make it look like she was fine. She was wearing a white camisole that highlighted her bruised shoulders and back. She walked over to the door and made a fake smile.

"Hey, Amanda. Can I talk to you? Privately?" He said with a worried smile. He looked down at her arm and saw the five nail marks from where Charlie had grabbed her. She looked over her shoulder and through the crack of the door. Charlie made a cutting motion in front of his neck.

"Yeah…sure." She said hesitantly and shut the door as she walked out and stood in her yard with her back facing the house.

"Kyle, don't do anything until I say you can." Amanda said trying to make herself look casual.

"Amanda, I heard screams coming from your house. What is going on?" Kyle said as her looked over Amanda and back thought the curtains.

"Kyle, don't say anything." Amanda whispered. "He's watching."

"He's hurting you, isn't he? I have to have a talk with him." Kyle said as he took a step to the side and took huge steps towards the front door. He tried to push the door open but it was locked.

"He locked us out." Kyle said as he turned to look at Amanda. He walked over and noticed all the bruises on her face, especially the bright-pink handprint on her cheek. "You must be in a lot of pain. Come here." He lifted her up, holding her in his arms, and walked back next door to his house and set her down.

"Here. Your face looks like it hurts." Kyle said as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a paper towel. She took it from his hands and slowly put it on her face. She barely touched her cheek and she flinched. She started to cry again.

"Amanda, it's okay. Please stop crying…" Kyle said as he gave her a big but gentle hug. She gave into his embrace and breathed in deeply. She set her head on his shoulder.

"How long has this been happening?" Kyle said as he sat down on the counter next to Amanda. She sniffled.

"Ever since you went to live with your parents." Amanda said letting out a long sigh.

"But that was a month and a half ago! Does anyone else know what he is doing to you!?"

"No, just you…"

"Amanda, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know. I was scared. He threatened me."

"Amanda, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. Let me try something. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say you can, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay, I trust you…" And so she did. She closed her eyes and felt Kyle hand touch her face. But it didn't hurt.

He touched her arm where Charlie had grabbed her and the nail marks disappeared. And so did the bruises on her shoulder. She slowly opened one eye to look at Kyle but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were shut and had an intense look on his face.

"Kyle?" Amanda said in a very quietly. He eyes shot open and wiped his nose. A big blotch of red appeared on his hand. "Kyle, are you okay…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyle said as he turned and grabbed a towel that was hanging off the handle of the oven and wiped all the blood coming from his nose.

"I should go home. I think his car is gone now and I need to put makeup on my face before my mom gets home."

"I'll carry you home."

"No, I got it…" Amanda said as she took a step forward and grabbed the counter after she stumbled.

"No, Amanda. Let me help you." Kyle said as he picked gently picked her up, trying not to hurt her in any way. She held onto his back and he walked out of the Trager house. And she was right; his car was gone. He carefully stepped up the front porch steps and twisted the doorknob. It opened easily.

"Amanda, if you need anything, just call me and I'll be right over. Okay?" Kyle said as he softly set her down in the living room.

"Okay, thank you so much Kyle." Amanda said as she hugged him. She pulled away and watched him cross the living room and stop at the door. He waved and shut the door behind him. She gazed at him as he walked out of their driveway and into his lawn. She breathed in and staggered up the stairs, gripping at the handrail. She walked into her room and grabbed her makeup bag when she heard the door slam behind her and the lock twisting.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut..."


	2. Silence

Chapter 2: Silence

_**Chapter 2: Silence**_

"Ch…Charlie…I thought you left." Amanda said as she started walking backwards towards her cell phone.

"I told you there would be consequences…" Charlie said as he got up from the chair she had in her room.

"Charlie, stay away from me or I'll…I'll call the cops!" Amanda said hesitantly as she picked up her phone behind her back and held down the "2" button. Kyle was #2 on speed dial. It made a soft beep. Then she shut it and put it in her back pocket to muffle the sound of the phone dialing. She heard the small sound of a voice answering her call; but she couldn't say anything back.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Charlie yelled sarcastically as he swaggered towards her. She took a step back.

"I'm serious, Charlie. Back off!" Amanda yelled. She reached back and pressed another button on her cell phone, and it made a louder beep.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me and do what I tell you to do!" Charlie snapped. He took a lunge forward and slapped Amanda across the face. She screamed. "You're such a pathetic little girl, Amanda. I don't even know why I put up with you!" He hit her again. She grunted and fell to the floor. She then scooted back.

"Charlie…. please stop…" Amanda cried.

"Shut up Amanda! You're nothing but a worthless girlfriend!" Charlie screamed. He lifted his fists in the air and brought them down fast, hitting Amanda in the face multiple times; knocking her out.

He walked out her room with no emotion and out the front door to get to his car; which was parked a block away. He drove away casually, leaving her there on the floor in complete silence.

0o0o0o0o

Amanda woke up with a start. She wasn't in her house; but she was somewhere familiar. She was in Kyle's arms.

"Amanda, relax. Everything is okay. I'm taking you to the hospital. Thank god for calling me and put your phone on speaker so I can give the recording to the police." Kyle said softly as he sat in the backseat of Nicole's car while she zoomed down the highway.

"Kyle, what's going on? My head hurts…" Amanda mumbled

"I bet it does…But you'll feel better soon. I promise. Your mother Is coming from work to the hospital. But for now, just relax. You're going to be okay. I'm right here…" Kyle said as he gently took her hand; something he has never done before. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Kyle's forearm.

0o0o0o0o

She next awoke in a hospital bed with her head wrapped in white gauze. She moaned and startled Kyle who was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi…" Amanda said quietly.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I bet you are you hungry. Your mom told me what you liked, so when you were asleep, I went out and bought Subway for you. I heard hospital food isn't very good." Kyle said pulling a bag from off the floor.

"Kyle, you're so sweet. You're always thinking about other people before yourself. And I love that about you." Amanda smiled as she sat up in the big reclining bed. She rubbed her eyes and turned the lamp up higher so she could see. "Where are my mom and Nichole?"

"Your mom left to go to court and Nicole when to the store for anything you might need and things for me to stay."

"Kyle, you don't have to stay with me, I'll be okay."

"I want to stay until I know you're perfectly fine. I'm never going to let him see you ever again. That's a promise. And you know I never break promises. Your mother called the police and they have found Charlie and he is going to court." Amanda let out a sigh.

"Thank god…" Amanda said as she put her hand on her head. "Ow…"

"He broke 3 bones in your skull; your Sphenoid Bone, Frontal Bone, and your Coronal Bone, all on your right side. When I found you in your bedroom, you were knocked out and there was blood all over the floor. I thought you were…gone." He paused.

"Thank you Kyle, for all you've done for me." Amanda smiled, as she looked him in the eye. Their gaze ended and she took the sandwich he was handing to her. "My favorite…" Amanda said, again with a shy smile.

0o0o0o0o0

The soft rhythm of the heart monitor was a perfect thing to fall asleep to…for Amanda. Kyle had moved the couch cushions to make a bed with 2 sides; just like his tub. But it wasn't working. He had too many things on his mind to sleep. _Is Amanda going to make a full recovery? What is going to happen with Charlie? Am I finally going to tell her what has been on my mind ever since I first saw her? How will I say it? What am I going to do?_ Amanda though, was curled up in the blankets, facing the opposite direction, sleeping soundly.

He was counting the little dots on the ceiling and got up to 16,122. It was one o'clock in the morning and it was impossible for his mind to shut down. So, he just laid there in the dark, with only the soft beeps from the monitor breaking the silence.

It was just about two-thirty and Amanda got up and went into the small room to her right. A minute later she came back and was wiping her hands with a towel. She climbed back into the bed and pulled up the covers. Kyle sat up in his bed.

"Amanda, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just had to use the little girl's room." She whispered.

"Oh...you sleeping good?" Kyle whispered back.

"I…guess so. Not horrible, but I can live with it for a few nights. How you hangin'?"

He sighed. "Can't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"Like what?" Amanda asked, turning on her side and putting her left hand behind her head to support it.

He sighed again. "Everything."

"Come sit over here." Amanda said. So he did. He knew how she might feel after being hurt physically and emotionally, so he kept his space. So he just barely just sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled and sat up. She started rubbing his back. He was startled. Was this a dream? Was it for real? What is he going to say?

"Um…" Kyle mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said, quickly taking her hands off his back.

Kyle turned around. "No, you just startled me."

"Oh. I thought something was wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong…it feels good. Thank you."

She nodded.

"I brought your favorite movie if you want to watch it. I mean…if you wanted to…"

" 'Dirty Dancing'? Kyle, have I ever turned down an opportunity to watch the best movie ever created?

"Um…no?"

"Exactly."

0o0o0o0o0

Apparently the VCR would re-wind and play the movie over and over after it was finished. It had been playing for hours and they had finally fallen asleep. Kyle was at the foot of her bed with his feet dangling over the edge and Amanda was sleeping the opposite way the bed was made. Her feet were up by the stack pillows and her head was on top of Kyle's shoulder blade. He suddenly opened his eyes. Someone had been in the room. He very slowly slid out from under Amanda and set her head back down on a fluffy pillow. He looked around and saw a bag and a note. He picked the not up and read it.

_Dear Kyle,_

_Here some things you might need while you are here with Amanda: Clothes, real food, money, and some things to keep you occupied. When I walked in, you were both sleeping and I knew I shouldn't wake you guys up. Besides, it was 5 in the morning. I____have to go out to town with Stephen for , so I should be back late tonight. I will have my phone with me at all times. So if you need me, just call._

_All my love,_

_Nicole_

He set down the note and walked back over to Amanda. He gently pulled up the covers over her shoulders and sat down next to her. He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. He was flipping through the channels and stopped on a movie that was playing. It was called 'Titanic'. He set down the remote and leaned back while he watched a girl named Rose jump off a lifeboat and run to a man named Jack. He noticed that they looked joined at the hip and couldn't stand to be away from each other for more than a while. Kyle took his hand and gently rubbed Amanda's back with his fingertips.

About an hour later, Amanda opened her eyes and sat up. She put her arms up and stretched. She looked over at Kyle and saw that his eyes were locked on the TV.

"You like this movie?" Amanda asked him. All he did was nod. His eyes didn't move from the TV screen. "Its another one of my favorites." He turned his head.

"Why do you like romance movies so much?"

"Um…I don't know. I just…do."

"I think I know why you like them." Kyle said as he turned his head to continue watching the movie.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Does your heart skip a beat every time you see one? I think that's what is happening to me now..."

"Yeah…I think that's why I like them." Amanda said softly as she set her hand down on top his. He turned back to look at her. She had a shy smile on her face. He smiled back and flipped his hand over and entwined their fingers.


	3. Don't Be Shy

Chapter 3:

_**Chapter 3: Don't Be Shy**_

Mrs. Bloom walked in at ten o'clock to see her daughter.

"Amanda, my poor baby! Are you okay? How are you?" Mrs. Bloom said all in one breath as she wrapped her arms tightly around Amanda.

"Umm… Mom…I can't breathe..." Amanda gasped and tapped her mom's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I just, never mind. So how are you feeling?" Mrs. Bloom said as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm…okay. My head hurts a little, but otherwise, I'm fine. Kyle's kept me company."

"Oh has he?" Where…is he?"

"He is down in the cafeteria getting some hot chocolate for me. He should be back any minute now."

"Oh…how…nice of him." Then there was an awkward silence. Finally, Kyle quietly knocked on the door and walked in with two cups in his hands.

"Mrs. Bloom, hi. Nice to see you." Kyle said as he handed the cup to Amanda. "Here you go. Oh, Mrs. Bloom you can have mine."

"I'm on a diet." Mrs. Bloom said emotionless.

"Oh….sorry." Kyle looked away feeling awkward.

"Oh, it's fine Kyle." Mrs. Bloom said as she looked up at him, but not actually looking him in the eyes. There was another awkward pause. "That's a interesting gown you've got on Amanda."

She looked down. Her gown was pink with smiley faces all over it. Kyle told her about all the little kids with their different gowns on. Some kids had ones with little characters on them. Like a blue dog from a TV show or a girl with a monkey wearing boots. She couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face.

"So, Kyle. Did you look at the menu for today's lunch?" Amanda said, just trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it said Meatloaf with a side of lime jello. Yum…" He said sarcastically.

"Yay…my favorite. Maybe-" She giggled with him.

"So honey, I'm sorry to say this, but remember that huge business trip to Utah I was planning on going to for the last two months? Well, that's today. My flight leaves in 3 hours. Is there anything you need before I leave?" Mrs. Bloom interrupted.

"Um. Maybe some DVDs. Could you bring my favorite ones? Oh and some new clothes. The ones that I just bought, please?"

"Yeah, whatever you want. I'll go get them. See you in a bit sweetie. Love you so, so much." Mrs. Bloom said as she hugged her daughter's.

"Bye Mom. Love you too." She said as she waved goodbye. Amanda sighed.

Kyle took a sip of hot chocolate. "She's worried about you."

"I can tell. She's acting all strange now. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"True, but…this is probably a traumatizing event for her."

"Yeah...but still, I'm going to be fine."

0oo0oo0

"Here you go sweetie." Mrs. Bloom said as she set a backpack down on a chair. "Okay sweetie, I have to got to the airport now. Call me whenever you want. I'll have my phone on the whole time. And here's my hotel and my room number if something is wrong. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom." Amanda smiled shyly. She held open her arms and hugged her mom as tight as she could. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye sweetie." Mrs. Bloom said as she walked out of her room with tears in her eyes.

Amanda had never seen her mom this emotional since her farther was in the hospital. Maybe this incident is really hard for her. She could feel her eyes starting to trickle tears from the corners of her eyes and she wiped them with her gown. "Okay, I'm going to change. It's getting really, really cold in here."

"Okay, want me to put a movie on?"

"Sure, put this one in." Amanda said pointing to one of the four movies her mom brought. She closed the door behind her.

The title screen came up and it said "Romeo and Juliet"

"Much better." Amanda sighed as she turned off the light in the bathroom. She was now wearing matching pajama bottoms and a tank top underneath her smock. It wasn't all that cold in the room; she just didn't want to be almost butt naked with Kyle in the room. She sat crisscrossed on her bed with a blanket around her shoulders and pressed play on the remote.

0oo0oo0

Amanda had tears streaming down her face when the last scene ended. She wiped the away and looked at Kyle.

"Why did they kill themselves?" Kyle said as he scratched his head a little.

Amanda bit her finger slightly. "Well, um. They loved each other so much that they didn't want to live without each other so…they killed themselves so they could be together in Heaven." Amanda tried to explain.

"Oh. Well I liked the movie." Kyle said.

"I knew you would." Kyle smiled big, and Amanda did so too.

"Amanda, I want to tell you something. Something not many people know. And I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Okay, what is it."

"Well um…I…I really…" Kyle couldn't quite get it out.

"Kyle, I know what you're about to say. Just say it, don't be bashful." Amanda said softly.

Kyle sighed. "Amanda…I think…I think I love you…ever since I first saw you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." Kyle blurted out and turned his head quickly when he finished.

Amanda blushed. She wasn't expecting him to say it in those words. "Oh…I like you too."

"You do?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Yeah. I do." Amanda smiled as she got up from her bed and gave Kyle a long, affectionate hug. Kyle smiled. _I knew she would understand…_


	4. News

Chapter 4: News

It had been 2 weeks since Amanda arrived at the hospital and her injuries were healing quickly; it was almost time for her to go home.

"I don't like this place." Amanda said as she threw a pillow from her bed onto the little couch.

"I know Amanda. You've told me many times." Kyle pointed out.

"I just…." She groaned. "I just want to go home. I want to eat a home cooked meal. I want to sleep in my own bed!" Amanda said as she sighed.

"I know you do, Amanda." Kyle said as he folded his blankets.

"It's just so hard. And we start school in 4 days! If I'm not better, I'm going to be here all alone!"

"You are going to be there for your first day of school, I know you will." Kyle said.

"You just know everything don't you?" Amanda smiled.

Kyle laughed, "Maybe."

He waved his hand downward in front of his face and made a frown. Then he lifted it upwards and made a smile. He laughed. Amanda giggled along with him.

Kyle suddenly became very quiet, and sat down at the edge of Amanda's bed and counted the little tiles on the floor.

"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Kyle only looked up and stared into her big blue eyes, then looked down at his hands. "You."

"Oh."

Kyle sighed and looked back at her. "Your smile; it's…beautiful."

Amanda blushed. "Thank you, Kyle."

"You're welcome." Kyle said shyly. He was still playing with his fingers.

"Kyle?" Amanda whispered. He stood up and so did she.

"I like your smile too, and how sweet you are. And….how much you care for me."

"Of course I care for you Amanda..."

"It's just hard to think though, if I had never met you, I would have gotten into a lot of things and I could've turned out worse than this," She tapped her head where her injury was. "and who knows what else Charlie would have done to me if you weren't here."

"I'll always be here. Don't ever forget that." He pulled her into a hug. He hesitated before he kissed her forehead softly. She smiled up at him.

There was a knock at the door and their heads shot towards the person walking in. It was her doctor. Doctor Phillips. They let go of each other and walked over to the doctor.

"Hello Amanda," He flipped through manila folder. "I have good news for you. Your injuries have healed tremendously and you may be released tomorrow morning."

"That's wonderful!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes! I will be going home!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I will see you in the morning before you check out. You kids have a good day now."

"Thank you, doctor." Kyle said. He walked out and shut the door tightly behind him.

"Kyle! I get to go home! I get to be there for my first day of school! This is amazing!" He had never seen her smile so big.

"What did I tell you?" Kyle hugged her tight.

_I think my heart nearly stopped when the doctor told us that she would be leaving tomorrow. I was so nervous to go back to school and I wouldn't have her to be there with me. I don't know what I'd do without her if something worse had happened. She lights up my world. I feel like every day we spend together brings us so much closer to one another. Maybe even someday… she could be with me…_


End file.
